The present invention relates to a multi-stone setting member for attachment to a ring. More particularly, this multi-stone setting member has six (6) rectangular-shaped or square-shaped gemstones (princess cut gemstones) in which the combined gemstone aggregate gives a larger appearance than that of a single gemstone of a similar carat weight.
Invisible gemstone settings are well known in the art and refers to a setting for gemstones in which the setting lies beneath the visible surface of the gemstones. Typically, to invisibly set a large number of gemstones, the approach of the prior art has been to notch the gemstones and to mount them in a setting having two or more parallel walls, with metallic projections, for example, prongs or the like, protruding from these walls for engaging the notches. Generally, these walls define channels in which the gemstones are set abutting one another in accordance with the invisible mounting method.
Invisible gemstone settings for jewelry products suffer from a number of disadvantages. First, casting of a jewelry item with a gemstone region including a recess and walls and preparing T-shaped cross bars is a relatively difficult and therefore costly process. Second, the assembly of the jewelry item requires considerable time of a skilled worker which adds greatly to the overall cost of the jewelry item. And third, the finished jewelry item cannot be readily downsized without disturbing the invisible gemstone setting.
Therefore, there remains a need for a novel invisible and multiple gemstone setting for attachment to rings which overcomes the disadvantages of conventional multi-stone and invisible gemstone settings for jewelry items. The multi-stone setting member would include a rectangular-shaped or square-shaped metal setting for holding six princess cut gemstones in which the combined gemstone aggregate gives a larger appearance than that of a single gemstone of a similar carat weight, and the setting having a plurality of positioning pins thereon for mounting of the setting member to a ring. Additionally, the multi-stone setting would give the appearance that the rectangular setting (metal) is essentially invisible to the eye of the wearer.
Invisible gemstone settings, multi-gemstone settings, jewelry settings and the like having various designs, structures, configurations and functions have been disclosed in the prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,539 to OUZOUNIAN discloses an invisible, multiple precious stone setting for mounting two or more rows of round-shaped precious stones. This prior art patent does not disclose the structure and configuration of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,520,017 to VIVAT discloses jewelry items with invisible gemstone settings, wherein the gemstone setting includes a least two walls so as to provide at least one groove. The groove slidably receives one or more rectangularly-shaped precious stones therein. This prior art patent does not disclose the structure and configuration of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,265 to RAMOT discloses an invisible gemstone setting, wherein the gemstone setting assembly includes one or more gemstones and a setting having a base formed with a plurality of ribs defining one or more sockets of polygonal configuration for receiving the gemstones. This prior art patent does not disclose the structure and configuration of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. D403,611 to LAI discloses an ornamental design for a jewelry setting having a square-shaped pattern for square-shaped gemstones. This prior art patent does not disclose the structure and configuration of the present invention.
None of the aforementioned prior art patents disclose or teach the multi-stone setting member of the present invention for receiving therein six rectangular-shaped or square-shaped gemstones which gives the appearance of a single gemstone with the setting having an invisible profile.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a multi-stone setting member for holding therein six rectangular-shaped or square-shaped gemstones in which the combined aggregate of the six gemstones gives a larger appearance than that of a single gemstone of a similar carat weight (i.e., a 1.2 carat presentation of the combined six gemstones appears as large as a 2.0 carat gemstone, as the present invention would have a larger table).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone setting member having six gemstones therein that is less expensive than a single gemstone of a similar carat weight (i.e., the 1.2 carat presentation of the combined six gemstones is less expensive than an actual 1.2 carat single gemstone of the same carat weight).
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone setting member having six princess cut gemstones therein which gives the appearance that the setting is substantially invisible at distances greater than 12 inches from the jewelry product.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone setting member that can be varied in size depending upon the total combined carat weight of the six gemstones within the setting member.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone setting member that can be made from precious metals such as gold, silver, platinum or palladium for setting precious gemstones including diamonds, rubies, sapphires, emeralds and the like.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone setting member that can be attached to a jewelry ring by a plurality of positioning pins integrally connected to the member housing.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone setting member having six gemstones therein for use in personal adornment in the form of ornamental jewelry such as rings.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a multi-stone setting member that can be produced in an economical manner and is readily affordable by the jewelry consumer.
In accordance with the present invention, there is provided a multi-stone setting member has six gemstones or diamonds for attachment to a ring. The multi-stone setting member includes a rectangular-shaped housing having a first crossbar extending in a first direction; a second crossbar having first insert edges extending in a second direction perpendicular to the first direction; a third crossbar having second insert edges and being parallel to the second crossbar and also extending in the second direction; and the first crossbar is located in a different plane than the second and third crossbars. The first, second and third crossbars form six seats each for receiving one of six gemstones or diamonds. The said first, second and third crossbars define two outer rows of seats to form four outer seats, and one inner row of seats to form two inner seats for receiving the six gemstones. The first outer row of gemstones have a first set of inner side walls for engaging the second crossbar and the first set of inner side walls have grooves formed therein for seating the first outer row of gemstones on the first insert edges of the second crossbar. The second outer row of gemstones have a second set of inner side walls for engaging the third crossbar, and the second set of inner side walls have grooves formed therein for seating the second outer row of gemstones on the second insert edges of the third crossbar. The inner row of gemstones have first inner side walls for engaging the second crossbar and second inner side walls for engaging the third crossbar. The first and second inner side walls having grooves formed therein for seating the inner row of gemstones on the other one of the first insert edges and on the other one of the second insert edges of the second and third crossbars, respectively. The setting member includes a frame assembly having a front wall, a rear wall and side walls. The front and rear walls of the frame assembly each include an upper end for engaging the four outer gemstones in the first and second outer rows of gemstones to keep the four outer gemstones seated within the four outer seats of the setting member. Also, the front and rear walls each includes a pair of positioning pins for connecting and attaching the setting member to the sides of a ring.